Kira Complex
by Ashimaru-yfg
Summary: Light has been thinking for a while; perhaps L had been too engrossed in the Kira case that it would also effect their relationship. He wants to personally find out. Oneshot


Light sighed as he set the textbook he had been reading for the past little while and a smile tugged his lips. His eyes peered to the other male in their bed, L sat up in bed, a laptop firmly in place, the older male's fingers slid up and down the scroll pad, simply reading about the ever interesting case of Kira. Light reached out his hand, the pads of his fingers brushing up on the back of the laptop before he pushed it down from above delicate pale hands.

"Ryuuzaki, I have been thinking," The younger male started, smiling sweetly to the detective. L turned his head to the other, his hands slipping away as the laptop was clicked shut, tired and shadowed eyes glared weakly to Light. He simply chuckled, "Like I said, I've been thinking: Maybe you're developing a sorts of complex," He said as he leaned back on the frame, his hand sliding from the laptop to L's hand, "And this complex is connected to Kira," The younger male added in a low tone.

L pulled away his hand, slapping the other's as he shot the brunet a dark glare. Light chuckled, seeing those pale cheeks tinge with pink, maybe he was really thinking in the right direction.

"No such thing!" Ryuuzaki spat as he sat his laptop on the night stand, leaning forwards and grabbed the covers by his feet. The detective felt something tighten within his chest as he looked away from his bed mate, "How can anything develop anywhere near such a horrible being?" He asked defensively. His breath was held short as Light reached out, yanking the blankets from him, his bare legs feeling a small chill as the air shifted about. This seemed to be one of the worse times to be wearing a pair of briefs for the night, it didn't seem to help that Light on the other hand was wearing only boxers.

After a long time, holding up the situation- which was the chain between them, Light and L had lost almost all shame when it came to nudity, the detective was getting an idea that this would be one of those deep pits of that dark feeling. Shame, Ryuuzaki had almost lost all senses of that word, seeing as he had to look through other peoples past, habits, belongings and their current state. This a sort of sad feeling when there was attention focused on himself and more and more the elder male was seeing that sometimes Light likes to fest upon it.

The male L was currently thinking about grabbed the chain that held the raven's hand was pulled over, draping over Light's shoulder and Ryuuzaki's cheeks went darker as he met eyes with bright lustful ones.

"Though you may oppose- like you always seem to do, I want to act on this assumption," Light said in a lazy voice as his other hand reached out, grabbing L's thigh, hooking it before pulling, setting the raven on his lap. L looked away from the younger male, his other hand going to Light's shoulder, both the nails of thin hands dug into darker skin. Light sucked in his lips as he brought his hands to the hem of white briefs, pulling them down, "All you have to do is stop holding those sweet little noises," he almost whispered to the detective, leaning in, brushing his lips with the other's, "And moan 'Kira'," he smirked.

L whimpered with the ever so soft kiss but pulled away, digging his nails deeper into Light's broad shoulder, "You're pushing it," He said venomously, though, he couldn't do for moving much seeing as Light already pulled down the light garment and setting firm hands on L's backside. Light leaned in more, brushing up for a kiss and was rewards with a nip from the other. He simply chuckled, his hands pulling Ryuuzaki closer, bare torso feeling the other's half erect member.

"Kira is such a simple name, it could be nothing at all if you want," he whispered, leaning in and kissing pale and narrow neck. Ryuuzaki brought his hands under Light's arms and brought his fingers to the other's shoulder blades, digging in once more.

"Perhaps you are the one with this sick complex," he growled before sucking in his lips, his body slowly giving in, his cock brushing up Light's torso. The younger male moaned, softly, feeling blunt nails so close, his hand slipped between the other's firm backside, rubbing the already soft opening, feeling it open up a little.

"My complex is to take down someone of stature, intelligence and make their morals dirty," He smirked, looking up to his lover, pushing in a single digit. Rubbing idly as he pushed in deeper, receiving soft and sweet moans, "Something I already love to abuse," A second finger already probed the stretching muscle. L blushed deeper, his cheeks feeling like they tingled with the other's words, his sexual instincts making his hips pushed harder against long and firm fingers, "Just say it, say it once," Light murmured as he pulled his fingers out. Ryuuzaki whined as his fingers slowly raked down wide back.

"K-Kira," L said in a small voice, his head turning the other way with shame, it felt like his face now stung with embarrassment. His reward was half given, only one finger pushing all the way in. his shallow breathing body telling him that Light was not quite satisfied. His pride ached, feeling its defeat, "Kira," he said louder, thrusting his hips into Light's fingers.

Light chuckled softly before adding the second finger, rewarding the detective, abusing the sweetest spot he knew so well, his finger thrusting hard and fast. He leaned in, sucking and biting on pert, dusky nipple all the while, his eyes looking up to L's still shamed expression.

The moaning was becoming increasingly louder as L's body was rewarded with sweet abuse, going against the other's fingers, opposing the digits and slammed back down against them, making it an almost painful pleasure against his prostate. His moans were almost getting cut back to a whimper as he felt his nub being bitten down on, rolling his hips as he raised and pulled his chest, building the addicting pain on his nipple. His hands rose up, grabbing Light's feathery hair, pulling the younger male's head away from his chest.

"No more teasing!" he begged as he lowered his head, meshing his lips sloppily on Light's before thrusting his tongue into the other's.

Light moaned into the kiss before he started spreading his fingers apart in L's tight opening, his other hand going in front and started twisting and pulling on L's other neglected nipple, earning muffled moans. He nipped and sucked on L's invading tongue before he trusted his against it, grinding the other for dominance.

Hot and heavy breaths were mixing together before Ryuuzaki almost cried out, feeling the other's finger leave his sensitive backside

"L-Ligh-" he was about to moan before he was cut off, receiving a hard and firm slap to his butt, his hips trusted away from the stinging tough, his erection brushing up more against Light's stomach. L bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, letting out a small whimper of defeat, "Kira," He moaned smoothly as he lowered his body, his sac and opening rubbing down against Light's clothed erection. His hands lowered down, going to the younger male's neck, dry humping against the other's neglected cock, "Kira, I want it," His pride getting chipped away, filling in with shame as he heard himself beg, using such a reached name.

A hand lowered down, pushing L's firm backside up before Light pulled his boxers from his cock, which sprung up arrogantly, "See? Kira's cock is so proud of you," Light chuckled, taking Ryuuzaki's butt, lowering it until loosened opening spread open for the tip.

The elder male dropped his head on Light's shoulder, "Don't say that," His voice sullen but still lustful as he tried to push his hips lower against Light's cock, his own erection twitching with need. Strong hands weren't letting him have it, Ryuuzaki realized, his eyes prickled with tears as he closed his eyes, "Kira, I want your cock!" he whined out, shifting his hips side to side, trying to shake away Light's hand.

Light licked up L's neck before his hand left the warming spot on L's backside, thrusting his cock up into hot and tight opening. His teeth dug in as both his hands went to L's chest, pushing him back.

Instinctively, L followed, bringing his hands behind himself as he lowered his hips, feeling Light's cock push all the way to the hilt. His fingers curled around the covers and sheets as he started thrusting his own hips recklessly into the other's cock, hearing the room dully echo with moans, mostly from himself. He cried out, shutting his eyes tightly, feeling both his nipples being pulled and twisted, "Li-" He sucked in his lips, stopping himself as one eye peeked out, seeing the younger male's expression, "Kira," he moaned as he trusted harder.

"I bet you want to be Kira's little toy, Ryuuzaki," he said as he trusted up harder, "Your cute cock is a flushed and dripping for him," He purred, swallowing back his moans. The detective choked back, opening his eyes as he looked down to his own member, pass his pert and abused nipples, seeing his own erection standing up, a thick glob of precum on his stomach with a string of the thick liquid quivering from the slit of his cock. The older male clenched around Lights cock, earing a small moan as he kept riding the younger male's cock hard and fast, licking his lips as more tears tried to prickle his eyes.

"Kira," He moaned a little more firmly to himself as he drove his hips hard and fast down onto Light's cock, jabbing at his prostate. He shut his eyes, "K-Kira," he moaned, peeking out to Light's handsome face, "I-I want you to fuck me, Kira," he licked his lips, reluctantly raising his hips from the other's thick erection.

Light felt himself swell with pride as he watched the older male yield to his little experiment. His eyes were now filled with L's backside, abused and stretched pink asshole and nicely spread legs. His hand reached out as he went on his knees, giving the other male an open palm slap, "Louder," he demanded, licking his lips as he watched L clutch the covers, trembling. He chuckling softly as he watched the other's sac and opening twitch with excitement

"Give me your cock, Kira!" L cried out as he shook his hips, burying his face into the covers, this time the prickles in his eyes finally let out some tears fall down to burning red cheeks. His humiliation was given its reward with Light's cock entering his asshole smooth and fast. He groaned, feeling Light's hands go to his hips, hard cock now driving hard and fast into his opening tirelessly, grunting as he felt his cock feel tight was anticipation and need. Biting his lips as one hand reached between his legs, boldly pass his cock and teased and squeezed his sac. Feeling the other's cock abusing his sweet spot, the damned name was soon becoming a sweet and blissful mantra L repeated as he felt more tears fall from his cheeks into the bed.

Light moaned as he watched as L's back seemed to flush with pleasure, the fondling hand slowing his thrusts as Ryuuzaki rubbed his abused and wanton muscle. Light's chest tighten as he heard the animalistic cry of L reaching orgasm, tightening almost painfully around his uncompleted member. He panted hard as he reached out, grabbing a handful of L's hair, hearing the other whimper as he pulled Ryuuzaki up, licking the other's salty tears as he peered down

"You came more than usual," he purred smugly as his brought his hand down to L's completely neglected cock, whipping up the last drop and brought it to his lips, licking it up.

L shot him a side ways glare, his arms reaching out from behind, grabbing Light's hips, making the younger male thrust his still erect cock into his asshole

"Shut up,"  
Fin.


End file.
